Stay Alive
by Milie Candle
Summary: Un soir d'été, Eren rencontre un homme au regard éteint, penché au-dessus du vide. Celui-ci attire son attention, et le jeune homme décide de faire un pari : "Je te parie que j'arriverai à te faire sourire d'ici une semaine. Si je n'y arrive pas, je te laisserai mourir. Si je réussis, tu resteras en vie aussi longtemps que tu pourras." UA moderne, LevixEren
1. Prologue

Stay Alive

Résumé :Un soir d'été, Eren rencontre un homme au regard éteint, penché au-dessus du vide. Celui-ci attire son attention, et le jeune homme décide de faire un pari : «Je te parie que j'arriverai à te faire sourire d'ici une semaine. Si je n'y arrive pas, je te laisserai mourir. Si je réussis, tu resteras en vie aussi longtemps que tu pourras.»

Blabla moyennement intéressant mais nécessaire : Euh... Bonjour ?

Bon, pour commencer, ceci est ma deuxième fanfic, et je ne suis entrée dans ce monde que récemment, donc je n'ai pas encore bien assimilé le vocabulaire... C'est donc UA, ou AU sur Eren et Levi (je préfère cette écriture plutôt que Livai ou Rivaille parce que... parce que.) principalement, qui se passe à notre époque. Bien sûr, ils ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux), tous les personnages de cette histoire sont à Hajime Isayama, notre dieu à tous. Ou pas. Bref.

Cette histoire aura sûrement 7 ou 8 chapitres relativement longs, je compte faire un chapitre pour chaque jour du pari, plus le prologue, et éventuellement un épilogue, mais ce n'est pas certain. Comme vous l'aurez compris c'est un yaoi, Ereri ou Riren (je n'ai jamais compris la différence), donc ceux qui ne supportent pas ou ceux qui préfèrent d'autres couples, bye bye !

L'intrigue n'est pas non plus au top de l'originalité, donc si je copie sans le vouloir une histoire déjà faite, prévenez-moi surtout, je ne voudrais pas importuner un/e auteur/e !

Je tiens à m'excuser aussi par avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, ce n'est pas facile d'écrire parfaitement à 13 ans, croyez-moi.

Enfin bon, j'espère quand même que ça pourra vous plaire, et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner des reviews, positives ou négatives, que ce soit pour me faire un exposé détaillé de tout ce qui ne va pas ou un simple «C'est cool, continue !», ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Mais des follows ou, soyons fous, des favorites m'iraient aussi parfaitement ^_^

Bref, sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !

Prologue : Le pari.

Il faisait chaud. Terriblement chaud. Horriblement chaud. Alors même que la lune se reflétait sur l'eau mouvementée, une dizaine de mètres en dessous de lui, la sueur collait les vêtements de Levi à sa peau, et il ne supportait pas ça. Ça lui donnait la désagréable impression d'être poisseux, sale. Souillé. Il passa une énième fois sa main sur son front pour retirer les quelques mèches ébènes qui y collaient. Il claqua de la langue, énervé. Il détestait vraiment l'été. Il poussa un long soupir blasé, et reposa sa main sur la rambarde en pierre du pont où il était assis, une jambe se balançant paresseusement au-dessus du vide. Au-dessus de lui, des milliers, des millions d'étoiles scintillaient, encerclant la lune solitaire mais brillant comme un petit soleil, pourtant, pourtant il s'obstinait à visser son regard bleu acier vers le bas, là où les eaux sombres et tourmentées se brisaient contre les roches aiguisées. Il put distinguer un pétale rose, d'œillet ou peut-être de fuchsia, flotter délicatement sur la surface de l'eau avant d'y sombrer et de ne plus réapparaître. Il aurait voulu l'imiter, disparaître, tout simplement. À vrai dire, il n'avait rien ni personne pour l'en empêcher. Des parents ? Ils ignoraient même s'ils étaient encore en vie. Des amis ? Tout ce qu'il avait jamais eu de plus ressemblant à des amis, il l'avait perdu. Ils l'avaient laissé seul et il ne les en blâmait pas, car c'était en partie, même totalement de sa faute. Il les avait perdu. Il s'étonnait même d'être encore en vie, d'avoir survécu à tout ça alors qu'il était sans doute celui qui le méritait le moins. Entre vols à l'arraché, missions de tueur à gages, parfois même prostitution, il avait appris à fermer son cœur. À l'anesthésier plutôt. Oui, son cœur était endormi, il ne ressentait plus rien. Ni joie en voyant ses collègues rentrer sain et sauf, ni remords en arrachant la vie, ni tristesse en se remémorant le visage de ceux qu'il avait pu appeler ses amis. Les seules choses qui lui indiquaient qu'il était encore en vie, c'était l'adrénaline lors des missions, la mélancolie parfois, mais surtout, surtout la douleur. C'était ce dont il voulait le plus le débarrasser, et c'était ce qui lui collait le plus au corps et à l'âme. Chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde, pas un seul instant de répit. Il ressentait en permanence cette douleur inexpliquée qui lui tiraillait la poitrine à chaque pensée. Après des années et des années, 34 en fait, il avait appris à s'y habituer, et il avait aussi compris comment faire pour qu'elle cesse. Mourir. Tant qu'il ne serait pas mort, froid et immobile, comme les nombreuses personnes ayant croisé sa lame ou le canon de son pistolet, il ne connaîtrait pas de répit. Et depuis qu'il avait compris ça, il venait ici tous les soirs, sur ce pont au milieu de la ville, à contempler le vide sans pour autant se laisser tomber. L'endroit était plutôt beau mais désert. Les habitants du coin l'évitaient systématiquement, et à raison, cet endroit lui était donc désormais réservé la nuit, personne n'osait passer dans les environs après le coucher du soleil. Enfin, personne jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Car alors que Levi poussait un énième soupir, il entendit des pas contre l'asphalte. Il tendit l'oreille, incrédule mais oui, c'étaient bien des pas qui se dirigeaient dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils encore plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Qui osait le déranger dans sa traditionnelle contemplation de la rivière ? Il tourna lentement le visage vers la gauche. Étant caché derrière un des piliers du pont, l'étranger ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué. C'était un adolescent d'environ quinze ans, peut-être seize mais pas plus. Il avait une chevelure châtain foncé en bataille, un peau bronzée et portait un pantacourt en jean, des tongs tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal, et un débardeur kaki. Levi, lui, portait un pantalon fin, noir, des chaussures en cuir abîmées mais rutilantes, et une chemise sombre à manche longue. Il ne supportait pas le soleil et, bien que s'habiller de noir n'arrangeait pas les choses, il ne pouvait se résoudre à porter d'autres couleurs. Au fur et à mesure que l'adolescent approchait, Levi pu voir qu'il avait des écouteurs vissés à ses oreilles et qu'il fermait les yeux, remuant sa tête au rythme de la musique avec un air plutôt idiot sur le visage. «Tsk, pensa l'homme, juste un gamin qui rentre chez lui.» Il reporta son attention sur la rivière, espérant qu'il ne le remarque pas et passe son chemin. Il n'était pas d'humeur à effrayer un gamin.

\- Tu vas sauter ?

Raté.

Levi retint un soupir désespéré et ne se retourna pas. «Laisse-moi gamin, pria-t-il, pitié, va-t-en.» Mais le gamin en question n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

\- Je m'appelle Eren, lui informa l'adolescent alors qu'il n'avait rien demandé, Eren Jäger.

Aucune réponse.

\- C'est allemand, crut-il bon de préciser.

Levi le sentit plus qu'il ne le vit se hisser à son tour sur la rambarde du pont et s'y asseoir à sa droite. «C'est dangereux gamin, pensa-il sans le dire, si tu te fracasses en bas, ce ne sera pas ma faute.»

\- Pourquoi tu veux sauter ? Continua le dénommé Eren.

Le plus âgé tiqua à cette question et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils encore plus, réalisant par là-même une prouesse. Qu'est-ce qui faisait dire à ce gamin qu'il voulait sauter ? Certes, seul, la nuit, habillé en noir et la mine d'un dépressif, suspendu au-dessus du vide, il ne devait pas avoir l'air très joyeux... De plus, il ne tenait pas réellement à la vie. Même pas du tout, le simple fait de devoir respirer pour se garder vivant était une corvée pour lui. Oui, peut-être qu'il avait envie de sauter finalement. Il baissa les yeux qu'il avait légèrement levés à l'arrivée d' _Eren_ , et contempla les rochers sous lui avec un regard nouveau. Pourquoi pas, après tout ? Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, il sentit une main chaude se poser sur la sienne, glacée malgré la température. Il avait toujours eu les mains froides, quelque soit la saison. Ne pouvant baisser plus les sourcils, il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir un grognement mécontent. Lentement, très lentement, il tourna la tête vers l'arrogant adolescent, du moins le voyait-il comme ça. Mais toutes ses pensées et tous ses préjugés s'envolèrent en accrochant son regard. Deux immenses pierres précieuses le fixaient. Des iris d'un vert profond, royal, mêlées de stries d'un bleu océan, et au cœur desquelles Levi pouvait clairement voir quelque chose qu'il n'y avait jamais eu dans ses propres yeux éteints. Ces deux grands yeux qui ne se détachaient pas de lui étaient remplis de... Vie. Il ne pouvait décrire ça autrement. Ils semblaient contenir plus de vie et de sentiments que le corps et le cœur de Levi au cours de son existence entière. Ce n'est que quand Eren pencha légèrement la tête en souriant qu'il se rappela de respirer. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et porta la main gauche à ses tempes, son cerveau lui faisant payer le manque d'oxygène.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda à nouveau Eren, et sa voix résonna étrangement dans les oreilles de son aîné, faisant vibrer une partie de son cœur qu'il croyait morte depuis longtemps.

\- L...Levi.

Sa voix était rauque à force de ne parler à personne, et mal assurée. Il essaya de trouver ce qui l'avait poussé à répondre à ce gamin arro... à ce gamin, mais encore une fois ses pensées furent balayées par le sourire éclatant qu'il lui présenta. Au moins il avait réussi à ne pas recroiser son regard.

\- Levi comment ? S'enquit Eren.

\- Ackerman.

\- Et tu veux mourir, Levi ?

Ce dernier resta interdit quelques secondes, avant de reporter ses yeux sur le vide en-dessous de lui. Eren dût prendre ça pour une réponse positive, car il continua :

\- Et bien, Levi, si ça ne t'ennuie pas, en fait même si ça t'ennuie, je voudrais jouer à un jeu.

Levi ne répondit pas, attendant qu'il continue.

\- Je te parie que j'arriverai à te faire sourire d'ici une semaine. Si je n'y arrive pas, je te laisserai mourir. Si je réussis, tu resteras en vie aussi longtemps que tu pourras.

L'homme secoua la tête, sa bonne vieille douleur à la poitrine se rappelant à lui.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un reproche. Juste un fait, un simple fait qui faisait d'eux des opposés.

\- Non, confirma Eren, je ne comprends pas. Je ne peux pas comprendre. J'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter, des parents absents mais aimants, je ne suis pas une tête mais je me donne à fond dans mes études, j'ai des passions, des hobbies, et j'aime la vie. Mais je veux comprendre. Et je veux que tu puisses voir le monde comme je le vois, que tu oublies sa cruauté et apprennes à voir ce qu'elle veut t'offrir. Alors accepte ce pari. Tu n'as rien à perdre, après tout. Au mieux, tu gagnes, et tu peux mourir. Au pire, tu perds, mais tu auras une raison de vivre.

Levi soupira en s'adossant au pilier derrière lui. Le gamin avait raison, il n'avait rien à perdre. Mais était-ce une raison suffisante ?

\- D'accord.

Apparemment oui. Eren serra plus fort sa main, et il fut obligé de lever la tête, vers son sourire si aveuglant alors qu'il ne voulait plus rien voir, et de croiser ses yeux si vivants qui lui faisaient ressentir des choses qu'il avait mis des années à éloigner. Ce pari le menait à sa perte, il en était certain. Peut-être qu'en acceptant, il avait fait la pire décision de sa vie. Mais peut-être pas.

\- Où t'habites ? Lui demanda Eren.

\- Nul part.

Pour la première fois, il vit le garçon froncer les sourcils.

\- Comment ça «nul part» ?

\- Nul part, c'est tout, se renfrogna Levi.

\- Tu passes toutes tes nuits ici ?! S'exclama l'adolescent.

\- Il faut croire que oui.

Eren sauta sur le trottoir sans lâcher la main de Levi et le tira vers lui. Ce faisant, Levi dût abandonner la rambarde pour se réceptionner, sans quoi il se serait cassé la figure. Il leva la tête s'apprêtant à se plaindre, mais Eren le dépassant de dix bons centimètres, son visage se retrouva bien plus près du sien que prévu. Ses mots furent bloqués dans sa gorge et il ne retrouva sa voix que quand le garçon commença à le traîner derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin ?

\- Je t'emmène chez moi.

Levi retint un «Quoi ?!» retentissant et opta pour un «Pardon ?» plus discret. Déjà qu'il n'était pas en bon terme avec la police, ce serait stupide de se faire arrêter pour tapage nocturne. Mais Eren ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tirer sa main pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, son aîné n'ayant pas la force de protester. Il finirait bien par comprendre qu'il était dangereux et sans espoir, non ?

Non ?

Levi contempla sa main pâle et fine dans celle d'Eren, puissante, chaude, tellement plus grande et bronzée que la sienne. Ils étaient vraiment de parfaits opposés.

\- On est arrivés !

L'adolescent traîna son boulet dans les escaliers de son immeuble, monta jusqu'au deuxième étage, trouva ses clés de sa main libre, puis finit par lâcher celle de Levi pour le laisser entrer. Il faisait frais à l'intérieur. Eren alluma la lumière du salon, et fit rapidement faire le tour de son appartement à son aîné. La pièce à vivre/salle à manger, la petite cuisine, l'étroite salle de bain, et finalement la minuscule chambre. Un appartement d'étudiant comme un autre. Eren fouilla dans son armoire et tendit un jogging et un t-shirt propres à Levi.

\- Tu peux utiliser ma chambre ce soir, lui proposa-t-il sans vraiment lui laisser le choix. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serai dans le salon. Bonne nuit, Levi.

À ces mots, l'adolescent s'approcha du plus âgé et, comme un parent à son enfant, lui embrassa le front, pile à la bonne hauteur, puis s'éclipsa de la chambre. Lorsque Levi comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, sa poitrine le prit d'une douleur fulgurante, si puissante et soudaine qu'il s'écroula sur le lit, en sueur. Son cœur le brûlait. Il porta la main à son torse et sentit, avec étonnement, son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. S'il avait pu, il aurait souri. Il n'était pas une jeune fille fragile, quand même ! Pourtant ce simple contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau l'avait brûlé. Comme si la pureté d'Eren le consumait. Il était juste trop... Eren. Et Levi était trop Levi. C'est pourquoi ça ne pouvait pas marcher, rien que le fait de respirer le même air que lui arracha à Levi une plainte étouffée. La vision trouble, il se releva difficilement et s'empara des vêtements qu'Eren avait mis à disposition. Le tissu le brûla lui aussi la peau alors qu'il les enfilait. Le bas du jogging traînait par terre et le t-shirt lui arrivait aux cuisses, mais c'était toujours mieux que sa vieille tenue qu'il portait depuis un temps indéterminé. Il remarqua pour la première fois leur odeur, un mélange de Soleil et de miel. Ce parfum entêtant s'infiltra en lui et remonta jusque dans son cerveau, lui donnant un mal de tête terrible. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, après tout ? Il pourrait très bien s'en aller maintenant. S'en aller, faire comme si il n'avait jamais rencontré Eren, comme s'il n'avait jamais croisé son regard de forêts et d'océan. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il s'allongea dans le lit et se glissa sous la couverture. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas couché dans un vrai lit ? Il ne saurait le dire. Cette nuit, il dormit étonnement bien. Bien mieux que pendant toutes les nuits des années précédentes. D'un sommeil profond et, pour une fois, sans cauchemars. À la place, ses rêves furent envahis par un jeune homme aux iris turquoises.


	2. Chapitre 1: Jour 1

Stay Alive

Résumé : Un soir d'été, Eren rencontre un homme au regard éteint, penché au-dessus du vide. Celui-ci attire son attention, et le jeune homme décide de faire un pari : "Je te parie que j'arriverai à te faire sourire d'ici une semaine. Si je n'y arrive pas, je te laisserai mourir. Si je réussis, tu resteras en vie aussi longtemps que tu pourras."

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, auteur de l'Attaque des Titans.

Pairing : Levi x Eren

Rating : T pour les pensées suicidaires et le langage

Réponses aux reviews (YOUPIIIIIIII j'ai toujours voulu faire ça !)

Hache la pieuvre 7 : Aaaaaaaaah, d'accord, tout s'explique. Mais je ne sais toujours pas si ce sera un Ereri ou Riren :( Faudra que je voie comment évolue leur relation, vu que je n'ai moi-même aucune idée de ce qui va se passer pendant ces chapitres. Et je suis d'accord avec toi, c'est un peu rapide, mais j'étais assez pressée au moment où je l'ai écrite, donc j'ai tout fait en un bloc. Pour les lignes confondues, comme j'utilise la version portable du site, je n'y avais pas pensé... Je vais essayer d'aérer un peu plus pour la suite ! Enfin, je vois que ça t'a plu quand même et j'en suis trèèèèèèès heureuse *câlin bisou baveux* Et merci, et oui, j'ai 13 ans et dix mois ^_^. Pour le nom d'Eren, j'ai juste lu dans d'autres fanfic que c'était Allemand, alors je ne me suis pas posée de question... En tous cas merci du renseignement ! Et je te suis très reconnaissante d'avoir pris le temps de critiquer mon texte ! Merci encore !

BlackEmilyMalou : Ouf, tu me rassures ! J'avais peur de plagier quelqu'un par mégarde ! Et moi aussi j'aime Levi, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lui vouloir du mal ! (gnyark, gnyark, gnyark...) Bref, merci à toi d'avoir laissé un commentaire, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !

Kawa neko : Coucou ! ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, et t'en fais pas, c'est en s'entraînant qu'on arrive à développer un beau style d'écriture, même si je suis loin d'en être là... Heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour ce premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

Merci aussi à Nekolie, .manga, Oceane Girard et Diamantsauvage pour leurs follows ! J'ai été très heureuse de voir les alertes en me levant ce matin !

Je sens que cette fanfic va me plonger en pleine dépression, mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour vous, mes chères (chers ?) fujioshis ? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Enfin bon, voilà le premier chapitre et comme d'habitude, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Jour 1

Levi grogna alors qu'un rayon de lumière passait au travers des volets, pour atterrir directement dans ses yeux. Il tenta d'y échapper en se retournant mais échoua lamentablement. Énervé, il finit par s'asseoir, bailla paresseusement puis regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une chambre plutôt petite, aux murs remplis de posters sur à peu près tout et n'importe quoi (des films, des basketteurs, des animaux, des chanteurs, des pays...), dissimulant presque entièrement leur couleur bleu pâle. À côté du lit, un bureau qui croulait sous des piles de livres dangereusement en équilibre. Et, disséminés un peu partout dans la pièce, des effets personnels : ici, une guitare, là, des CD, sur l'étagère, un trophée de basket et des vêtements un peu partout. C'était bordélique, mais au moins c'était propre. Enfin, à peu près.

Les premiers instants, Levi ne reconnut pas l'endroit, puis les événements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et il agrippa son t-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine : celle-ci le faisait à nouveau souffrir. Il ferma les yeux mais ne put échapper au souvenir des yeux d'Eren, le transperçant de toute part. Il attendit quelques minutes que son cœur se calme, puis s'extirpa en dehors des couvertures. Le parquet était frais contre ses pieds nus et cette sensation agréable parvint à le distraire de sa douleur. Après un moment d'hésitation, il saisit la poignée de la porte et la tourna, puis fut frappé par la délicieuse odeur qui régnait dans le salon. Personne dans la pièce, pourtant. Il entendit un bruit de métal dans la pièce d'à côté et comprit qu'Eren devait être en train de cuisiner. Il s'assit sur le canapé et s'y enfonça profondément, examinant la pièce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'observer la veille.

Il y avait une petite table basse en face du canapé, les murs étaient couleur chocolat, comme les cheveux de leur propriétaire, et à l'image de la chambre, la pièce n'était pas très ordonnée. Des cahiers traînaient un peu partout, les étagères étaient remplies de CD, fait rare de nos jours, et des photos ornaient les murs. Il y reconnut Eren, et heureusement son cœur se tint tranquille à la vision de ses iris. À ses côtés, les mêmes personnes revenaient souvent : principalement deux, la première était une jeune femme avec un carré noir et des yeux en amande, qui portait pratiquement toujours une écharpe rouge, l'autre était un frêle garçon blond et à l'air timide.

Sur d'autres photos, il pouvait aussi voir un garçon à la tête allongée («Il ressemble à un cheval, pensa Levi.») ; un autre couvert de tâches de rousseur, avec un bandeau sur un œil et un bras manquant ; une brune avec des frites à la main à chacune de ses apparitions ; en compagnie d'un adolescent au crâne rasé ; une jeune fille blonde aux yeux bleus, plutôt petite ; et une grande brune qui ne la lâchait jamais. Sur quelques unes, il pouvait remarquer un trio constitué d'une blonde aux yeux distants, d'un jeune homme à la carrure épaisse et d'un immense brun qui devait faire dans les deux mètres. Sur l'une d'entre elle, il put voir Eren en compagnie d'un homme brun qui lui ressemblait, ainsi qu'une femme qui arborait le même sourire empli de douceur. Ses parents, devina-t-il.

Et alors qu'il s'était perdu dans la contemplation de ces photos, Levi ne remarqua pas l'arrivée d'Eren jusqu'à ce qu'il pose sur ses genoux une assiette de pancakes inondés de sirop d'érable. Il était déjà habillé, un t-shirt d'un groupe que son aîné ne connaissait pas, et un bermuda. Il était aussi pieds nus.

\- Raison numéro un de vivre, annonça-t-il fièrement, les pancakes. Bonjour Levi.

Levi fronça les sourcils, accentuant les rides qui avaient fini par s'y former. Eren, lui, lui souriait comme à son habitude.

\- Comment ça ?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas tout de suite, prit le temps de déposer sur la table sa propre assiette, un verre de jus d'orange et une tasse de thé, puis de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé.

\- À partir d'aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin du pari, expliqua celui-ci, je vais te donner cinq raisons de vivre par jour. Bien sûr elles sont infinies, mais au moins au bout de la semaine, tu en auras déjà 35. Numéro un, donc, les pancakes, rigola-t-il. Mange à ta faim, il y en a encore une pile entière dans la cuisine.

Sur ces mots, Eren enfourna une crêpe entière dans sa bouche, et mâcha joyeusement. Levi, pas convaincu, tritura du bout de sa fourchette le fameux pancake, le regardant lâcher une ou deux gouttes de sirop à chaque pression. Comment ce bout de crêpe était-il sensé lui donner l'envie de vivre ? Néanmoins, et sous le regard pressant de son hôte, il en fourra un morceau dans sa bouche. Son goût sucré titilla ses papilles, alors que la pâte glissait sur sa langue avec douceur. Il risqua un coup de dents, et il eut l'impression de manger un nuage. Finalement, il l'avala, mais son goût merveilleux resta dans sa bouche.

\- Alors ? S'enquit Eren, un immense sourire collé aux lèvres.

\- C'était... bon, je suppose, finit par lâcher son aîné. Tu te débrouilles, gamin.

L'adolescent poussa un cri de victoire, et la fêta en avalant un deuxième, puis un troisième pancake. Levi fit de même, plus lentement, mais il finit lui aussi son assiette. Eren le débarrassa et partit dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle, alors que son invité sirotait son thé. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas savouré une bonne tasse de thé ? Bien trop longtemps en tous cas. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, son regard se perdit à nouveau en direction des photos.

\- Elle, désigna Eren qui était réapparu à côté de lui, c'est Mikasa. Et ça, c'est Armin. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis. Lui, continua-t-il, c'est cet abruti de Jean, et là c'est Marco, son copain. Il a eu un accident de voiture, il y a trois ans. Les trois là, c'est Annie, Reiner et Bertholdt, des amis dans ma classe. Ils sont toujours collés ensemble. Et là, mes parents, Grisha et Carla Jäger.

Alors qu'il présentait ses proches à Levi, le visage d'Eren était adouci par un sourire affectueux, et on pouvait voir dans ses yeux l'amour qu'il leur portait. Levi aurait pu trouver ça touchant, si sa poitrine ne lui avait pas arraché une plainte douloureuse.

\- Ça va, Levi ? Demanda l'adolescent à son aîné aux traits crispés.

\- Oui, répondit sèchement celui-ci.

\- T'es sûr ? Insista Eren.

\- Certain, gamin, t'en fais pas pour moi, il n'y a plus rien à espérer.

Le jeune fronça les sourcils, la mine boudeuse.

\- Toi, t'as besoin d'aller prendre l'air, décida ce dernier.

Il saisit la main de Levi sans lui laisser le temps de réagir et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il fouilla une nouvelle fois dans son placard et lui lança des vêtements : un pantacourt en jean foncé, des tongs et un débardeur noirs.

\- Ça te va ? Demanda Eren.

L'interrogé hocha vaguement la tête et son cadet le laissa seul quelques minutes pour le laisser se changer. Cela fait, Eren le traîna en dehors de l'appartement sans qu'il puisse protester. Dès qu'il franchit la sortie de l'immeuble, la chaleur l'envahit et lui colla à la peau. Le soleil l'aveuglait et il commençait déjà à transpirer. Levi fronça les sourcils, maudissant l'été pour la énième fois.

\- Où on va ? Demanda l'adulte alors que le jeune le traînait vers une portion de la ville qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Heureusement à cette heure-ci, les rues n'étaient pas très peuplées, et Levi n'eut pas à croiser les regards terrifiés ou méprisants des habitants.

\- Surprise ! Répondit enfin Eren.

Le plus âgé retint un grognement ; il détestait ne pas être en contrôle de la situation. Mais comment aurait-il pu résister au sourire éclatant et aux yeux malicieux d'Eren ? C'était tout simplement surhumain. Il se laissa emporter pendant plusieurs minutes, le regard résolument fixé au sol. Puis soudain, Eren s'arrêta, si brusquement que Levi se cogna contre son dos.

\- Aïe... gémit celui-ci en se frottant le front. On est arrivé ?

\- Non, répondit le jeune, juste une petite pause en chemin.

L'homme aux yeux fatigués malgré sa bonne nuit de sommeil, leva la tête et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant un stand de glace à l'italienne.

\- Raison numéro deux de vivre, énonça Eren, manger des glaces en été.

\- Sérieusement, gamin ? Tu te rends compte que tes deux premiers arguments sont de la nourriture ?

\- Oui, et alors ? C'est largement suffisant ! Affirma le gamin en question, en bon gamin qu'il était. Quel parfum tu veux ?

\- Je sais pas, je m'en fous...

\- Bon, vanille et framboise alors.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

Soupir.

\- Bonjour Petra ! Lança Eren à l'attention de la jeune femme qui tenait le stand.

Elle devait avoir dans la vingtaine d'année, des cheveux blond vénitien qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux épaules, des yeux oscillants entre le brun et le vert, et un sourire aimable. Si elle remarqua la main de Levi dans celle d'Eren, elle n'en dit pas un mot.

\- Bonjour Eren ! Citron et fruit de la passion, comme d'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? Et pour ton ami ?

\- Vanille et framboise, répondit celui-ci.

\- Levi, je te présente Petra Ral, commença Eren, c'est une étudiante qui tient ce stand tous les ans. Si tu veux une glace à l'italienne, c'est ici qu'il vaut venir !

La dénommée Petra rigola tout en remplissant deux cornets de crème glacée.

\- Tenez, ça vous fera 4€.

\- Merci Petra, fit l'adolescent en sortant la monnaie de sa poche. À la prochaine !

\- Au revoir ! Salua celle-ci avec un sourire pour les deux hommes.

Et ils reprirent leur chemin. Levi s'empressa de laper la glace qui fondait déjà, et fut forcé d'avouer que la fraîcheur sucrée lui fit un bien fou. Après encore quelques minutes de marche, Eren s'arrêta enfin.

\- La gare ? S'étonna Levi.

\- Oui ! Confirma le cadet. T'inquiète pas, c'est juste à quinze minutes d'ici.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est à quinze minutes ?

\- Tu verras...

Ils montèrent tous les deux dans un train après qu'Eren aie donné un ticket à son aîné. Ils s'installèrent tous les deux côtes à côtes, Levi du côté de la fenêtre. Celui-ci observa le paysage au travers de la vitre, et au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient, Levi put voir la mer se dessiner à l'horizon. Il tourna un regard étonné vers son voisin qui lui présenta un sourire satisfait, et croisa son regard pour la première fois de la journée. Il reporta son regard au-dehors pour essayer d'effacer l'image qui paniquait son cœur et son esprit, mais l'océan avait la même couleur que ses iris, aussi profonds, envoûtants et, aux yeux de Levi, dangereux.

Le train se stoppa alors et ils sortirent. Soudain, le plus âgé fut frappé par le vent marin qui fit plaqua ses cheveux en arrière. Il ferma les yeux un instant et respira l'odeur salée de la mer. Il ne l'avait pas sentie depuis des années... Décidément, le gamin avait le chic pour lui faire redécouvrir des sentiments oubliés. La nostalgie apaisa légèrement la douleur toujours présente dans sa poitrine. Ils sortirent de la gare et arrivèrent devant une plage plutôt peuplée. Levi observa Eren du coin de l'œil et vit dans ses yeux portés vers l'océan une grande excitation, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Oui, un gamin, vraiment...

\- Raison numéro trois de vivre, la plage. C'est magnifique, hein ? S'enthousiasma celui-ci, se tournant vers Levi alors qu'il évitait son regard. Ces champs de sable à perte de vue et cette étendue infinie d'eau scintillante... Le monde est tellement beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

L'homme reporta son regard devant lui, mais il ne voyait que les algues moisissant et les déchets abandonnés entre les rochers. À croire qu'ils n'assistaient pas à la même scène. Mais Eren ne fit pas attention au regard douloureux de son aîné et lui reprit la main pour l'entraîner en courant vers l'eau s'écrasant régulièrement sur le sable mouillé.

L'adulte se débarrassa de ses tongs à temps pour que ses pieds nus plongent dans l'eau fraîche. Son partenaire, lui, ne s'en soucia pas et s'y précipita encore chaussé. Levi sentit le sable humide contre la plante de ses pieds et l'eau salée lui chatouiller les chevilles. Le jeune lâcha sa main et avança de quelques pas jusqu'à avoir de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux. Il se retourna et lui fit un grand sourire. Le brun aux yeux tristes hésita un moment, puis finit par l'imiter. Son regard se perdit au loin, là où le bleu du ciel et de l'océan se rencontraient sans jamais se toucher, et il écouta le son des vagues qui s'écrasaient volontairement jusqu'à mourir dans le sable. Soudain, il sentit deux bras puissants et remplis de chaleur l'entourer. Il ne s'était pas aperçut qu'il tremblait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamin...

Mais sa voix était fragile.

\- On aurait dit que tu voulais plonger sous l'eau et ne plus en ressortir, alors je te retiens, expliqua le garçon aux yeux doux, mais inquiets.

Son aîné s'extirpa de son étreinte, sans grande conviction.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mourir avant la fin de la semaine.

\- Tant mieux.

Eren lui sourit et lui proposa de retourner sur la plage d'un signe de la tête, et ils s'assirent tous les deux sur les rochers dans l'ombre, à l'écart.

\- Bouge pas, je vais nous chercher à manger, lui ordonna le jeune homme.

Levi hocha la tête mais il était déjà parti. Il soupira, un peu épuisé par l'enthousiasme sans limite de son cadet. Il reporta son regard vers la mer, un peu aveuglé par le reflet ondulant du Soleil à sa surface. Il patienta quelques minutes et l'adolescent revint avec deux sandwichs, une bouteille de coca et une d'eau fraîche. Ils mangèrent tous deux en silence, le plus âgé se sentant un peu coupable de faire payer le jeune pour son repas.

Après avoir fini de manger et jeté les déchets dans une poubelle un peu plus loin, Eren entreprit de parler un peu à Levi, sans se soucier de s'il écoutait ou non. Bien sûr, il l'écoutait, mais sans le regarder et sans participer, le regard perdu au loin. Il apprit ainsi que son hôte avait bien quinze ans, que son anniversaire était fin mars, et qu'il vivait seul car son père, médecin, avait été muté et que sa mère l'avait accompagné. Lui avait préféré rester dans sa ville natale. Il parla longtemps, de ses amis, du lycée, de la vie en général, puis son flot de paroles finit par se tarir et il se contenta de fixer l'horizon, comme son aîné. Au bout d'une heure, peut-être deux, une faible musique se fit entendre. Intrigué, Levi tendit l'oreille.

\- Ça doit être le pub «Wings of Freedom», indiqua Eren, répondant à la question muette. Ils jouent souvent de la musique dans l'après-midi.

En effet, un air de violon plutôt mélancolique emplissait l'air. Au bout d'un moment, le garçon aux yeux vert d'eau se leva.

\- Raison numéro quatre de vivre, déclara celui-ci un sourire aux lèvres, la musique. M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? Fit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Et sans laisser le choix à Levi, il saisit sa main et le releva. Si ce dernier avait fini par s'habituer à sa grande main enveloppant la sienne, le contact de sa paume sur sa hanche ne lui était pas familier. Il posa la sienne à contrecœur sur l'épaule de son cavalier, sa poitrine le brûlant comme jamais. La douleur était telle qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Soudain, la plage autour de lui devint floue et tout se mit à tourner. La seule chose qui restait claire et ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter, était ces deux grands yeux pétillants.

Puis tout devint noir.

Lorsque Levi s'éveilla, le Soleil se couchait. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants, puis s'ouvrirent sur le visage d'Eren. Il l'avait déplacé et allongé sur le sable chaud et confortable, et le fixait, inquiet, assis à ses côtés, la peau orangée sous la lumière du crépuscule.

\- Tu es réveillé ? Tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! Se plaignit-il. Ça se fait pas de s'évanouir, comme ça, en plein milieu d'une danse...

Eren esquissa un mouvement avec l'intention de vérifier la température de son aîné, mais celui-ci le repoussa d'un geste brusque. Tous les deux furent surpris de cette réaction.

\- D... désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je suis juste... fatigué.

Le jeune homme lui sourit mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux si expressifs qu'il était un peu blessé.

\- Raison numéro cinq de vivre, récita-t-il doucement, les couchers de Soleil.

Levi tourna la tête et le spectacle sous ses yeux lui coupa le souffle, sans le faire souffrir pour une fois. De nombreuses couleurs se dégradaient jusqu'à la mer : bleu, violet, rose, puis orange et jaune pâle, comme si un enfant s'était amusé à peindre le firmament. Des nuages, semblables à des morceaux de cotons flottants, non, de barba-papa rosée, parsemaient le ciel. Semblant effleurer la surface de l'eau, le Soleil lui même s'était coloré de rouge et l'océan, l'océan, il reflétait tout ça en scintillant de mille feux.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le recoucher.

\- Repose-toi, lui murmura une voix.

Et sans que le brun ne puisse résister, les bras de Morphée l'enlacèrent... À moins que ce ne soient ceux d'Eren ?

Levi reprit conscience pendant un moment durant le trajet du retour, où il put sentir qu'on le portait sur le dos. Le rythme régulier des pas le berça à nouveau et il émergea du sommeil en pleine nuit, totalement éveillé. Le réveil à côté de lui lui indiqua qu'il était dans les trois heures du matin. Il se retourna avec l'intention d'aller prendre un verre d'eau, et tomba nez à nez avec le visage endormi d'Eren. Son cœur se serra à cette vision et il retint un petit cri de surprise pour ne pas le réveiller. Il s'extirpa délicatement de sa couverture et constata qu'il l'avait changé. Eren était allongé sur le lit par-dessus les couvertures, comme s'il s'était endormi involontairement. Levi s'éclipsa à reculons et referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui. Il pénétra pour la première fois dans l'étroite cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Une fois sa soif étanchée, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Il n'était pas près de se rendormir, après tout. Il alluma la petite lampe sur la table basse, s'empara d'un des livres qui tapissaient les murs et lut jusqu'au lever du Soleil.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Jour 2

Stay Alive

Résumé : Un soir d'été, Eren rencontre un homme au regard éteint, penché au-dessus du vide. Celui-ci attire son attention, et le jeune homme décide de faire un pari : "Je te parie que j'arriverai à te faire sourire d'ici une semaine. Si je n'y arrive pas, je te laisserai mourir. Si je réussis, tu resteras en vie aussi longtemps que tu pourras."

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, auteur de l'Attaque des Titans.

Pairing : Levi x Eren

Rating : T pour les pensées suicidaires et le langage

Réponses aux reviews :(Tout plein de reviews trop gentilles, je suis méga heureuse !)

Rushi-Misaki : Bien le bonjour à toi aussi ! Je te remercie de ton commentaire adorable et je suis très heureuse que mon histoire aie pu te plaire ! Pour les reviews, ne t'en fais, moi-même je ne poste que très _très_ rarement un commentaire alors rien que pour avoir pris le temps de poster celui-ci, je te suis reconnaissante ! Et Yeaaaaaaaaaah, j'ai fait rire quelqu'un ! *met des lunettes de soleil et joue de la guitare électrique* Euh... Bref. Merci à toi pour le follow aussi et bisous !

Eleonora : Hey ! Honnêtement, ça m'étonne qu'un Levi dépressif aie été si peu exploité... Le rôle lui va à merveille pourtant ! Enfin je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ;) Vais-je réussir à te convertir au Ereri ? *rire diabolique* Non, je plaisante, tu préfères les couples que tu veux. Pour les descriptions, je m'inquiétais qu'elles soit un peu trop exagérées et gnangnan, mais apparemment ça va ! Pour le chocolat chaud malheureusement, en été ça va pas trop le faire... :( Par contre pour la poésie... Surprise ;) Sinon, je me suis relue et, effectivement, «Il» revient plutôt souvent... Je vais tenter d'y remédier, mais je ne promets rien ! Pour les musiques, personnellement j'écoutais la version piano de Reluctant Heroes, celle en boîte à musique de Wings of Freedom chantée par Lizz et l'OST Eye Water par Ham. Rien de très joyeux donc... En tous cas, merci ! Une fujioshi bien vertébrée qui déteste aussi avoir du sable dans les cheveux.

CQFD : Coucou ! Déjà, merci beaucoup pour ton gentil commentaire, il me fait très plaisir ! Et merci de me rassurer pour les fautes, apparemment c'est pas trop flagrant. Pour la catégorie Hurt/Comfort, j'avoue avoir hésité à la mettre au début, mais comme je n'y connais pas grand chose, j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque. Cependant, ça y est, je l'ai ajoutée ! Et ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas cruelle au point d'avoir donné à notre pauvre Levi une maladie, c'est juste dans sa tête tout ça... Enfin... peut-être. *rire machiavélique d'auteur sadique* Merci encore et passe une bonne journée/nuit/matinée/soirée/vie !

Himuko : Merciiiiii ! :D Je suis super contente d'avoir pu te faire sourire, et voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle te satisfera ;) Merci pour ton favorite et bisous à toi aussi !

Cherry : Salut ! :) Merci d'avoir pris le temps de poster ton adorable commentaire et, non, je te rassure, Levi n'a pas de maladie grave ! Enfin... Pour l'instant. ;D En tous cas merci à toi, kiss ! xoxo

Erizu-sama : *te trouve, te kidnappe, te fais un câlin et te rend à tes proches* Par où commencer pour te répondre...Euh... Bon. Tout d'abord, je dois te faire part d'un fait important : étant au Japon actuellement, j'ai reçu ton commentaire à 2h32 du matin, juste avant de m'endormir. Ce qui fait que j'ai dû attendre 15mn en fixant le plafond en souriant comme une tarée que mon cœur se calme. Donc, honte à toi, vile créature que j'aime ! Non, sérieusement, j'ai halluciné en voyant la taille de ton message (je suis sur mon portable donc ça a l'air méga-long) XD Mais je ne m'en plains pas, loin de là. Pour commencer donc, merci pour tes gentils compliments, ça me rassure et me fait extrêmement plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon style d'écriture et la trame de mon histoire te plaisent ! Ensuite, pour le passé de Levi, dans le prologue, je dis qu'il «n'est pas en bon terme avec la police» et, un peu plus tôt «Entre vols à l'arraché, missions de tueur à gages, parfois même prostitution, il avait appris à fermer son cœur.» Mais il y aura plus de détails dans les chapitres suivants ;) Et oui, les yeux verts, c'est la vie (et je ne dis pas ça parce que... Attend, mais j'ai les yeux bruns moi ? OUIIIIIIIIIN) Et j'acquiesce (j'adore ce mot), Levi est un parfait dépressif ! Je ne comprend pas que ce sujet soit si peu exploré... Mais c'est tout aussi bien pour moi. Pour toutes les hypothèses que tu as énoncées, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir... Me torturer pour que je poste les autres chapitres rapidement ! Attend, c'est pas bon pour moi ça... Bon, me demander gentiment alors ? Je sais pas XD Bref, je me répète mais merci ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point ta review, tes follow et favorite m'ont fait plaisir ! *bisou mouillé*

Voilà, voilà, rien que ça, ça m'a pris plus d'une page ! XD Faut dire que je suis bavarde aussi... Bref, je remercie évidemment aussi cocotte97 et Yumi Onodera pour avoir follow et favorited (je sais pas comment ont dit...:( ) ! Par contre, je préviens, je ne suis pas sûre de tenir le rythme... Trois chapitre en trois jours, c'est une première pour moi XD Bon, et maintenant, sans plus tarder, le chapitre 2. Je ne vous fais pas le blabla habituel, reviews, follows et favorites sont très appréciés et remerciés à leur juste valeur ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : Jour 2

Une odeur de détergent dans l'air. Un parquet qui brille, des vitres rutilantes. Pas un seul grain de poussière sur les étagères, plus rien qui ne traîne par terre. Levi poussa un soupir satisfait. Voyant qu'Eren ne se réveillait pas, il avait déniché dans un placard ses produits de nettoyage, et avait passé quelques heures à entièrement récurer la salle de bain, la cuisine et le salon. À vrai dire, le brun était plutôt satisfait de lui, il n'avait pas perdu la main. Celui-ci réajusta ses gants et entreprit de faire disparaître les traces de thé ou de café sur la table basse.

\- Bonjour Levi... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda une voix ensommeillée derrière lui.

Levi sursauta, et sa fugace sensation de bien-être disparu, balayée par la douleur dans sa poitrine.

\- Le ménage, répondit l'adulte sans se retourner.

Un petit rire, rauque juste après avoir émergé, se fit entendre.

\- Je vois bien. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? S'enquit l'adolescent.

\- Trois heures du matin.

Le châtain s'installa dans le canapé en face de son aîné qui fixait obstinément la table et bailla, quelques larmes de sommeil brillant dans ses yeux verts.

\- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda le plus jeune d'une voix douce.

Levi acquiesça sans en être sûr. Eren lui sourit et se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, pendant que le brun finissait de nettoyer la table en vitesse et rangeait les produits ménagers. Quand il revint dans le salon, une agréable odeur sucrée lui chatouilla les narines. Il hésita un moment sur le pas de la cuisine, puis y pénétra. Son hôte était dos à lui, s'affairant devant une poêle et découpant des fruits en rondelles. Ses larges épaules et sa taille étaient nouées par un tablier vert foncé, et ses cheveux châtains tirés en arrière par un pince, pour éviter qu'ils ne lui tombent dans les yeux. En s'approchant, il put voir qu'une assiette était déjà prête, remplie par deux tranches de pain moelleuses noyées sous des morceaux de fraises et du miel.

\- C'est aussi sensé être une raison de vivre, ça ? Lâcha le brun.

Eren dirigea vers lui des yeux surpris, étonné de le voir ici. Puis, comprenant sa question, sourit malicieusement.

\- Raison numéro 6 de vivre, confirma l'adolescent, le pain perdu. Sers-toi, j'arrive.

Levi prit l'assiette que son cadet lui tendait, s'installa dans le salon et fut rapidement rejoint par le châtain. Il embrocha un morceau de brioche au bout de sa fourchette et le fit disparaître d'une bouchée. Immédiatement, il fondit dans sa bouche, et le miel répandit une douce chaleur dans sa gorge. Il piqua une petite fraise et la goûta du bout des lèvres, avant de se laisser envahir par sa fraîcheur et son acidité, contrastant avec le reste du plat. À côté de lui, Eren le regardait d'un air presque attendri, les lèvres rougies par les fruits, quelques grains de sucre coincés au coin de la bouche. Cette vision affola le cœur de Levi, qui avala de travers. Le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux paniqués et courut lui chercher un verre d'eau.

\- Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'il eut arrêté de tousser.

\- Oui, merci Eren, répondit l'adulte en lui rendant le verre vide.

Le jeune se stoppa en plein mouvement et leva vers lui de grands yeux.

\- C'est la première fois que tu m'appelles Eren ! S'exclama celui-ci, un grand sourire illuminant ses iris aux couleurs chatoyantes.

Le plus âgé sentit le sang lui monter au visage et pouvait imaginer sans peine sa peau pâle virer au rose. Son cœur s'accéléra, mais la douleur se fut moins présente cette fois. Il détourna le regard, gêné, et finit son assiette sans prononcer un mot de plus. Comme la veille, l'adolescent partit faire la vaisselle et laissa son aîné seul avec sa tasse de thé. Alors que celui-ci fixait sans le voir le liquide brun et appétissant, il entendit un son familier provenant de la fenêtre. Il se leva, s'approcha, et put constater que de grosses gouttes tambourinaient sur le carreau. Il soupira. Il venait juste de faire les vitres...

\- Merde ! Entendit-il Eren crier depuis la cuisine.

Ce dernier se rua précipitamment dans le salon un parapluie à la main, enfila ses tongs à la va-vite et sortit de l'appartement sans explication, laissant la porte grande ouverte. Levi fronça les sourcils et le vit faire le tour du bâtiment par la fenêtre. Il hésita un moment à le suivre, puis reposa sa tasse de thé sur la table, enfila des chaussures en veillant à prendre les clés accrochées dans l'entrée, et referma la porte derrière lui. Après quoi, il descendit les deux étages et emprunta le même chemin que le châtain, c'est à dire allant derrière son immeuble. La pluie mouillait le haut de ses vêtements et faisait couler quelques gouttes le long de son visage, mais ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il aimait la pluie. L'homme avait l'impression qu'elle le lavait de sa saleté, de cette souillure qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, au moins le temps d'une averse.

Il arriva enfin à destination et trouva Eren agenouillé devant un carton. Le brun haussa un sourcil, voyant qu'il plaçait le parapluie au dessus de la boîte en lui lançant un sourire attendri. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? Il s'approcha encore un peu, et put enfin voir à quoi était adressé ce sourire. En effet, un magnifique chaton à la robe noire et aux yeux bleu métallique le fixait de ses pupilles en fente, et lui ressemblait étrangement. Le pauvre animal était trempé et tremblait. Pourtant, il ne détournait pas le regard, et Levi eut l'impression que celui-ci le sondait jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, là où il cachait de sombres secrets et des sentiments oubliés. Lui aussi frissonna et dirigea plutôt son regard vers le ciel gris mais lumineux, alors qu'Eren prenait le chaton dans ses bras pour le réchauffer. Le plus vieux, de son côté, ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la fraîcheur que lui apportait chacune des gouttes d'eau sur sa peau nue, bercé par le ronronnement de l'animal près de lui.

\- Tu aimes la pluie ? L'interrogea son cadet d'une voix douce, en se relevant.

\- Oui, avoua l'homme d'un souffle.

\- Ça fera donc notre raison de vivre numéro sept.

Le brun lui adressa un regard surpris. Il était en train de caresser doucement le chaton, les yeux fermés, visage offert à la pluie, imitant son aîné.

\- Tout ce que tu aimes est un bon prétexte pour rester en vie, expliqua le jeune en entrouvrant les paupières, quelques perles d'eau coincées dans les cils.

\- Même le ménage ? Demanda l'adulte, du bout des lèvres, ne pouvant détacher son regard du jeune homme aux iris étincelants.

\- Même le ménage, confirma l'adolescent en rigolant. Et tu sais quelle est la raison de vivre numéro huit ?

\- Non...

\- Les arc-en-ciels.

Levi releva les yeux et constata avec surprise que, pendant qu'il s'était perdu dans ses pensés, les nuages s'étaient écartés et faisait maintenant place au ciel bleu, traversé par l'écharpe d'Iris. La voûte aux couleurs flamboyantes rayonnait, puissante de sa victoire contre l'averse.

\- La couleur de tes yeux a changé... Murmura Eren, son regard croisant celui du brun.

\- Sous la pluie, continua-t-il sous le regard étonné de son aîné, ils étaient gris orageux, comme s'il pleuvait dans ton esprit, et là ils sont d'un bleu aussi clair et limpide que le ciel.

Son sourire se fit plus doux encore.

\- Ils sont beaux.

Comme plus tôt dans la journée, le plus vieux sentit sa poitrine se serrer et ses joues rougir. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il n'allait pas réagir comme ça à chaque fois, non plus ! … Si ? Il reporta son regard sur l'arc-en-ciel qui s'effaçait peu à peu. Quelque part, il trouva ça plutôt triste, que la beauté éphémère soit la plus belle de toute. Eren, lui, reposa dans son carton le chaton qui s'était endormi dans ses bras, et récupéra son parapluie.

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'adoptes pas ? Demanda Levi, intrigué.

\- Les animaux ne sont pas autorisés dans l'immeuble, expliqua le châtain avec petit sourire triste. Mais Armin a une maison, lui, et il a promis de venir le chercher dans la semaine ! Continua le jeune homme en retrouvant son enthousiasme habituel. Il va bientôt être l'heure de manger, tu veux quelque chose en particulier ?

\- Tout ce qui n'est pas une raison de vivre m'ira.

\- Haha, ne t'en fais pas, le rassura le garçon aux yeux verts, j'ai fini avec la nourriture pour aujourd'hui. Ça ne t'ennuie pas si on passe au supermarché ? Il n'y a plus grand chose dans le frigo, et j'ai besoin de récupérer mes lunettes...

\- Tu as des lunettes ? S'étonna le brun.

\- Pour lire de près, oui. On y va ?

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent côte à côte vers la grande surface la plus proche, et y firent les courses ensemble. Eren prenait les produits dont il avait besoin, Levi poussait le caddie, bien qu'il soit un peu difficile à manœuvrer pour quelqu'un de sa taille*. Quand le chariot fut à moitié rempli, ils se rangèrent tous les deux dans la queue pour aller à la caisse. Mais alors qu'il restait encore trois personnes devant eux, le plus grand fut frappé d'une révélation divine.

\- Le beurre ! S'exclama-t-il. Le beurre, j'ai oublié le beurre !

Il s'éclipsa de la file d'attente en courant et laissa le plus âgé planté sur place.

\- E... Eren ? Appela-t-il, se sentant un peu ridicule de parler tout seul.

Résigné, l'adulte se contenta d'avancer quand le nombre de personnes devant lui passa à deux. Il patienta en essayant de deviner le repas qu'allait préparer Eren, mais alors qu'il étalait les achats sur le tapis roulant, il entendit des murmures commencer à s'élever derrière lui. _«C'est qui ce gamin, il est tout seul, tu crois ?»_ Levi serra le poing. _«Je sais pas, mais son regard est effrayant, on ferait mieux de pas l'approcher...»_ Il baissa la tête, espérant qu'on ne le reconnaisse pas. _«Espèce d'abrutis, c'est Ackerman ! C'était le pire délinquant de la région il y a dix ans, il paraît qu'il a tué par dizaines dans le passé !»_ Son cœur le brûla, il agrippa sa poitrine... _«C'est ce nain, le pire des voyous ?»_ Se recroquevilla sur lui même, les mains sur les oreilles. _«Tais-toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais s'il décide de te tuer ?»_ Il ne pouvait pas respirer, ne voyait plus rien.

\- Bonjour monsieur, fit une voix féminine devant lui, mais il ne l'entendit pas. Est-ce que vous avez la carte du magasin ?

Le scanner de la caissière le transperçait comme une lame, chacun des battement de son cœur était un coup de couteau. Bip. _Boum boum._ Bip. _Boum boum._ Bip. _Boum boum._

\- Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ?

Oh non, il n'allait pas bien, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Il s'était même rarement senti aussi mal.

Soudain, le brun tourmenté sentit un bras l'enserrer solidement, lui communiquant sa chaleur.

\- Bonjour madame, salua une voix familière, tenez, ma carte de fidélité.

L'adulte ne fit pas attention aux chuchotements surpris derrière lui, ferma les yeux, se détendit et sentit avec soulagement la douleur s'apaiser.

\- M... Merci, balbutia la caissière, surprise, ça vous fera 38,45€. Merci, voilà votre monnaie. Au revoir, messieurs...

Levi sentit un deuxième bras entourer sa taille et le soulever. Il entrouvrit les yeux, et s'aperçut qu'Eren l'installait à l'intérieur du caddie au milieu des sacs de course.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Marmonna-t-il.

\- T'es pas en état de marcher, je me trompe ?

L'homme grogna en réponse, se tassa sur lui-même au fond du chariot en métal et se fit pousser dans le magasin sous le regard amusé et envieux des enfants qu'ils croisaient. Le châtain tourna à la sortie et s'engouffra dans une autre boutique du supermarché, qui indiquait «Opticien Zoë». Levi écarquilla les yeux. Il n'avait jamais vu de rayons aussi désordonnés, ni autant de lunettes entassées les unes sur les autres, ni même de cartes de visite étalées ainsi sur le sol. De plus, il n'y avait personne au comptoir.

\- Hange ! Appela Eren. T'es là ?

Une furie à lunettes émergea de l'arrière boutique, contourna le comptoir et se jeta sur le pauvre adolescent.

\- Eren, mon chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle. Comment vas-tu ? Oh, et tu sais pas ? L'autre jour à la télé, j'ai vu une émission sur les créatures surnaturelles, et la possibilité qu'il y ait d'autres êtres vivants dans l'univers et la réincarnation, et ils ont dit que si ça ce trouve, on peut s'être déjà vus dans une vie antérieure et ils ont parlé de monstres humanoïdes géants qui mangent... Oups, tu avais de la compagnie ! Qui est cet homme dans ton caddie, Eren ? Il est pas un peu vieux pour toi ? Enfin, tu fais comme tu veux, hein, je ne te juge pas, bien sûr. Mais n'oublie pas de te protéger quand même et...

\- Stoooooop Hange, respire ! Intervint le jeune, dont les joues devenaient rosées. Et c'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est juste... un ami qui a eu un malaise. Il s'appelle Levi.

Ce dernier tiqua à l'appellation. Un «ami» ? Leur relation lui semblait bien plus compliquée pour être résumé par ce mot. Et puis, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis deux jours, pouvaient-ils vraiment être «amis» ?

\- Levi, continua le garçon aux yeux verts, je te présente Hange Zoë, c'est la propriétaire du magasin. Elle est très portée sur le surnaturel, comme tu as pu le voir.

La dénommée Hange lui offrit un énorme sourire et fit un petit geste de la main, se retenant visiblement de se jeter sur lui aussi. Elle était brune, et ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval haute qui laissait échapper deux mèches de chaque côté de son visage. Elle avait deux grands yeux marrons où on pouvait discerner comme des paillettes dorées, malgré ses lunettes ovales. L'adulte lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

\- Je suppose que tu viens récupérer tes lunettes ? Présuma l'opticienne en regagnant son comptoir.

Elle se retourna vers le mur derrière elle, tapissé de tiroirs remplis de boites et de produits divers et variés. Elle tendit la main vers l'un d'entre eux et ressortit un étui à lunettes, puis le présenta à Eren sans hésitation. Comment pouvait-elle se retrouver dans ce bazar innommable ?

\- Merci Hange, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi... Soupira le jeune.

\- C'est rien, reviens me voir bientôt ! Suggéra la brune. Au revoir, Levi !

\- Au revoir, répondit l'interpellé, un peu surpris d'entendre son prénom.

Les deux hommes sortirent du magasin.

\- Tu peux marcher maintenant ? Demanda le plus jeune.

Le brun hocha la tête et s'extirpa du caddie.

\- Tu ne me demandes pas... ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'étonna l'aîné.

Le garçon aux yeux verts rangea le chariot avant de répondre.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, fit-il d'une voix douce. J'attendrai le jour où tu voudras bien me parler un peu plus de toi... Tu veux bien m'aider à porter ?

Il lui tendit le sac le plus léger avec un sourire, et Levi ne put refuser. Ils rentrèrent à l'appartement et l'adolescent s'affaira dans la cuisine, pendant que le plus âgé mettait la table. Il voulait au moins servir à quelque chose ! Eren fut de retour un quart d'heure plus tard, en compagnie d'une salade de pâte rafraîchissante et d'un broc rempli d'un liquide citronné. Il servit une bonne portion à chacun et versa une bonne rasade de la boisson dans leurs verres.

\- Raison numéro neuf de vivre, proclama-t-il fièrement, la limonade maison !

\- Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec la nourriture, s'étonna le brun en haussant un sourcil.

\- La limonade c'est une boisson, c'est pas pareil ! Se justifia l'autre. Tu... Tu n'en veux pas ? Demanda-t-il en démontrant sa plus belle prestation de chien battu, qui consistait en se mordre la lèvre et ouvrir de grands yeux affolés et larmoyants.

L'adulte, évidemment, ne tarda pas à céder (qui pourrait résister ?) et porta le verre à ses lèvres en soupirant, ignorant le cri de victoire de son hôte. Cependant, il lui faisait confiance, et comme il s'y attendait, le breuvage était délicieux. Au début, l'acidité le força à fermer les yeux et grimacer, ce qui fit sourire le jeune. Mais bien vite, le sucre soulagea ses papilles et la fraîcheur l'apaisa. Il fallait avouer qu'après la chaleur de l'extérieur, la boisson était parfaite. Les deux hommes déjeunèrent en silence, l'un car il n'avait rien à dire, l'autre parce qu'il avait toujours la bouche pleine.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa tranquillement. Il s'était remis à pleuvoir, Levi et Eren étaient donc restés à la maison. Le premier passa son temps à lire en sirotant tasse de thé sur tasse de thé, les genoux ramenés sous le menton, pendant que le second regardait la télé. Tout les deux étaient assis dans le canapé et, au bout de quelques heures, le jeune finit par succomber au sommeil. Le plus âgé, plongé dans la biographie d'un illustre inconnu, ne remarqua rien jusqu'au moment où une tête châtain atterrit sur son épaule. Enfin, plus précisément, quand tout le corps du châtain s'étala sur lui de tout son long.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fous, ga...

Il fut forcé de s'interrompre quand l'adolescent l'enlaça de ses grands bras.

\- E...Eren ?

Mais non, celui-ci dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Son aîné tenta bien de le secouer et de s'en débarrasser, mais rien à faire, ils étaient inséparables. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer, et ferma les yeux en prévision de la douleur... qui ne vint pas. Son visage était rouge tomate, son cœur semblait vouloir partir faire un voyage sur un autre continent et son espace vital était plus qu'envahi, mais étrangement il n'avait pas mal. Voyant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'échapper de la solide étreinte d'Eren, il soupira et se résigna, se coucha sur le canapé, le garçon endormi allongé sur lui, la tête contre sa poitrine, et poursuivit sa lecture.

Le grand dormeur s'éveilla dans la soirée, installé dans la même position. Il porta la main à ses yeux et les frotta pour y chasser les larmes, puis leva vers le plus vieux son regard flamboyant bien qu'encore ensommeillé.

\- Levi...? Marmonna-t-il, un peu perdu, avant de réaliser qu'il était à moitié, non, en fait, complètement couché sur son aîné.

Il sursauta et se releva d'un bond, les joues cramoisies. Le pauvre avait l'air d'un gamin pris en faute.

\- Désolé, je me suis endormi sans m'en rendre compte... S'excusa-t-il. Tu aurais dû me réveiller !

Le brun ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre.

\- Tu ne me dérangeais pas, lâcha celui-ci d'une voix neutre, bien plus calme qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

\- Mais...

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Eren se précipita à la fenêtre, tandis que le cœur de Levi se glaçait. Ça ressemblait bien trop à un coup de feu... Des souvenirs qu'il avait préféré oublier lui revinrent en mémoire par flashs. _Des cheveux rouges, une flaque de sang._ Une autre explosion. _Un canon de pistolet, un corps qui tombe à terre._

\- C'est des feux d'artifice !

La voix excitée de l'adolescent extirpa l'adulte de ses pensés. Il posa son livre sans se soucier de perdre sa page -il n'était pas très intéressant après tout- et rejoignit l'autre à la fenêtre. En effet, il put apercevoir par dessus l'épaule du châtain des explosions de couleurs dans le ciel qui commençait à s'assombrir. Il voulut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir, quand le garçon aux yeux pétillants saisit sa main. Encore un fois, il l'entraîna en courant en dehors de l'appartement, et le plus âgé parvint à attraper les clés au vol et à refermer la porte. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de l'enthousiasme de son hôte, mine de rien ! Ils montèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre -enfin, par deux pour Eren et par quatre pour Levi-, et le plus jeune entraîna le second jusqu'au dernier étage. Là, il ouvrit la double-fenêtre du palier et se précipita sur le balcon. Ils n'allaient pas si loin finalement...

Le spectacle qui s'offrit au brun lui coupa le souffle, et il songea que ces derniers temps, ça lui arrivait souvent. Le ciel, déjà, était magnifique. D'un côté, il était teinté d'un rose orangé qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la couleur des joues d'Eren, alors qu'il regardait autour de lui avec émerveillement, et de l'autre, il était d'un bleu nuit profond, où on pouvait déjà voir quelques étoiles apparaître. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui avait toutes les attentions de Levi, mais bien le feu d'artifice. Une petite étincelle apparut à l'horizon, fusa vers les cieux puis explosa fièrement en une centaine de lucioles colorées, pour finalement disparaître progressivement au profit d'un second bouquet multicolore.

\- Raison numéro dix de vivre, fit une voix douce près de son oreille, les feux d'artifice.

L'adulte s'était appuyé contre la rambarde et le châtain se tenait juste derrière lui, les bras de chaque côté de son aîné. Levi détourna lentement le regard et croisa celui d'Eren, si vert mais si bleu, si puissant mais si bienveillant... Il était tellement près qu'il aurait pu compter ses cils, mais ce qui le préoccupait le plus était le feu d'artifice qui semblait maintenant éclater dans sa poitrine. Eren ne faisait rien à part lui sourire gentiment, comme à son habitude, et sans arrière pensée. Alors... Pourquoi son cœur lui faisait-il si mal ?

* Je sais de quoi je parle, je fais 1m58 XD


	4. Chapitre 3 : Jour 3

Stay Alive

Résumé : Un soir d'été, Eren rencontre un homme au regard éteint, penché au-dessus du vide. Celui-ci attire son attention, et le jeune homme décide de faire un pari : "Je te parie que j'arriverai à te faire sourire d'ici une semaine. Si je n'y arrive pas, je te laisserai mourir. Si je réussis, tu resteras en vie aussi longtemps que tu pourras."

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama, auteur de l'Attaque des Titans.

Pairing : Levi x Eren

Rating : T pour les pensées suicidaires et le langage

Réponses aux reviews : (je vous aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime :D)

Rushi-Misaki : Bonjour bonjour ! Merci à toi, c'est adorable de faire cet effort et ça me motive encore plus !;) Pour l'épisode du supermarché, ce sont bien des personnes qui chuchotent derrière lui, désolée si c'était pas clair X) Et tu sais, ça va bientôt faire deux ans que je suis bloquée à 1m58 (j'ai commencé à pousser vite) donc je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions XD Mais c'est sûr que pour Levi, pardon LIVAI, il n'y a plus d'espoir ! (Le pauvre, on se moque de lui...) Enfin, bref, je te laisse donc lire le chapitre 3, en espérant qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ;)

CQFD : Déjà, merci à toi pour avoir pris le temps de m'indiquer ce qui n'allait pas, et comme je le dis plus haut, malheureusement je ne pense pas dépasser Levi un jour XD Donc, dans le magasin, les _(méchantes)_ personnes le voyaient de dos, et vu sa petite taille, l'ont pris pour un enfant. Hange (Hanji ? Je sais pas...) l'avait de face et pouvait donc admirer son magnifique air renfrogné et ses yeux (avec les rides et les cernes, ça le faisait plus vieux), donc elle a compris qu'il était plus âgé. Voilà, voilà, même si j'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé sur le coup X) Les yeux d'Eren sont turquoises, donc un mélange de vert et de bleu, donc oui c'est les deux en même temps même si c'est galère à décrire... Le bruit de feu d'artifice ne ressemble pas tant que ça à un coup de feu (enfin je crois, hein, j'en ai jamais entendu XD), mais c'était suffisamment semblable pour que l'esprit tordu et traumatisé de notre pauvre Levi lui remette en mémoire ce qu'il ne voulait plus voir. Pour le chapitre 1, je me suis dit qu'il fallait bien qu'ils mangent à un moment ou un autre et puis, je sais pas, je trouve que c'est bien le genre d'Eren de lâcher des paroles désinvoltes et innocentes sans réfléchir XD Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter, j'ai bien trop de personnes adorables qui attendent la suite avec impatience ! Merci encore à toi et bonne lecture ;)

Eleonora : Hey hey ! J'avoue que le couple RivaMika a ses charmes, mais je vais quand même tenter de t'ouvrir les portes démoni... divines du Ereri ;) Je te confesse que pour me mettre dans l'ambiance de mon histoire et à la place de notre Levi dépressif, je n'arrête pas de lire des articles et des témoignages de dépression et... C'est dur de ne pas se transformer en mollusque après XD Heureusement j'ai d'adorables reviews pour me remonter le moral X) Parmi ce que tu me proposes comme musique, je connais bien sûr la sonate au clair de lune, mais je risque de décéder de mélancolie si je l'écoute en écrivant... Et Kyo...Oh, Kyo, ça faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas écouté ! Je ne te cache pas m'être jetée sur mon portable pour écouter Dernière Danse à fond dès que j'ai lu ton commentaire. À ma grande surprise, je connaissais encore les paroles par cœur ! Et, j'approuve, la brièveté c'est magique dans un texte quand bien utilisée !:D Au cours de la suite de ton message, je n'ai cessé de passer entre l'hilarité et le bonheur de trouver quelqu'un qui partage mon point de vue :) J'aime également quand tout va lentement et que les liens se tissent peu à peu au fil des moments passés ensemble... Enfin, je pense que tu vois ce que je veux dire ;) Et puis je trouvais moi aussi que le personnage de Levi paraissait trop souvent comme intouchable et sans cœur, je voulais donc voir comment aurait-il pu survivre sans ses «amis» du bataillon d'exploration ou le but de tuer des Titans (et sans ce cher Eren !), après avoir traversé des épreuves insurmontables... Enfin, je m'égare. Si je croisais un jour quelqu'un avec les yeux d'Eren, ou même de Levi, je pense que je m'évanouirais ;p Pour les prochaines raisons de vivre... Shhhhhhh, tu es trop perspicace... ;) Enfin, tu verras bientôt ! Et promis, dès que je rentre en France, je m'attelle à lire entièrement l'œuvre de Nietzsche XD Bref, merci encore pour tes reviews si encourageantes qui me rendent hystérique à chaque fois X) Une auteur normalement vertébrée après s'être rendue compte qu'elle avait deux fois trop de vertèbres et te les avoir rendues ;D

Lelyana : Merchiiii~! Je suis heureuse que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre fera ton bonheur... Bonne lecture !

Cherry : Coucouuuu ! Non c'est toi qu'est trop choupinou ! ;p Et tu es pardonnée, qui ne perdrait pas l'esprit face à notre beau titan, au regard si envoûtant qu'on lui vendrait son âme, et au torse travaillé par l'entraînement militaire et à la peau dorée si appétissante et... Heum, je m'égare. Ta petite anecdote m'a faite rire aussi donc ne t'en fais pas ;) Et tu dépasses Levi, c'est déjà ça XD Après, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir continuer à poster tous les jours, c'est un peu épuisant, surtout que j'ai des trucs à faire dans la semaine... Mais je ferai le plus vite possible, promis X) En tous cas un grand merci à toi et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ;) Kiss ! xoxo

Kawa Neko : Coucou~! Je suis contente que mes deux premiers chapitres t'aient plu et j'espère que le troisième en fera autant ! Bizz X3

Nistley : Bonjour à toi, et merci d'avoir laissé une review et follow ma fic ! Comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs reprises, c'est vraiment étonnant que Levi soit si rarement celui mal dans sa peau, mais ça m'arrange ;p Je suis d'accord avec toi que le caractère d'Eren s'éloigne de l'original mais, en même temps, si son père était présent, sa mère vivante, qu'il n'était pas emprisonné dans les murs, n'avait pas de titans à décimer et que personne ne se moquait de lui à cause de son envie de rentrer dans les bataillons d'exploration, c'est sûr qu'il aurait grandi autrement X) Et c'est sûr qu'inviter un dépressif à l'air dangereux comme ça à dormir chez soi alors qu'on le connaît depuis cinq minutes, c'est très imprudent, mais bon, Levi ne l'a pas encore assassiné alors tout va bien ;D Concernant le passé de Levi, ne t'en fais pas, il y aura plus d'informations dans les prochains chapitres ;) Bonne lecture !

Mon dieu, ces réponses sont de plus en plus longues... Mais je ne m'en plains pas, continuez ! ;p

Bref, je vous livre le chapitre 3, qui est légèrement... comment dire... Plus sombre que les précédents XD. Mais ne vous en faites pas, vous aurez votre dose de Ereri mignons tout plein! :3 Enfin, j'espère... Sinon, je n'aurai sûrement pas le temps d'écrire mardi, mais ce n'est pas certain. En tous cas je ferai de mon mieux pour vous faire parvenir la suite au plus vite ;) N'hésitez pas à commenter, et le chapitre suivant sera plus joyeux, ne vous en faites pas ! Bonne lecture ! (j'ai l'impression que les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs...)

Chapitre 3 : Jour 3 – Partie 1

 _Il faisait noir. Si noir. Et Levi courait. Courait jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Pourtant il ne voyait rien, ni ce qu'il y avait derrière lui, ni ce qu'il y avait devant lui. Il était totalement aveugle. Et terriblement seul. Des murmures le poursuivaient depuis des heures maintenant._ «Tu les as tué...» _chuchotait une voix inconnue à son oreille,_ «Ils sont morts à cause de toi...» _. Il n'avait nul part où fuir._ «Il n'y qu'un seul moyen de réparer tes pêchés... La mort.» _Soudain, un corps le percuta. Il leva les yeux et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges les yeux fermés. Du sang s'échappait de ses paupières._ «Je suis morte par ta faute.» _murmurait-t-elle du bout des lèvres._ «J'avais un futur, un avenir, mais on m'a tout pris.» _Soudain, sa tête de détacha de son corps et elle ouvrit les yeux._ «Tu m'as tout pris, Levi.» _Celui-ci secoua la tête, horrifié._

 _\- Isabel... Voulut-il articuler, mais son nom s'étrangla dans sa gorge._

 _Il ne l'avait pas prononcé depuis trop longtemps. Il ferma les yeux pour tenter d'échapper à cette vision et courut dans la direction opposée. Il trébucha sur un corps à terre et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid. Une main gelée lui attrapa la cheville. Il ouvrit les paupières avec effroi et vit un jeune homme brun clair aux yeux noisettes le fixer sans le voir, allongé dans une flaque de sang, une balle de pistolet dans l'abdomen._

 _\- Farlan... Réussit à souffler l'adulte._

 _Il se débarrassa de la main d'un coup de pied, se releva brusquement et courut aussi loin qu'il le put, pourtant la voix du jeune homme le suivait._ «Je te faisais confiance.» _disait-il._ «On te faisait confiance. Tu nous as trahi, Levi.» _. Épuisé, le brun tomba à genoux, le souffle court et le cœur comme transpercé par des millions d'aiguilles glacées._ «Tu nous as tué.» _firent les deux voix à l'unisson. L'adulte se recroquevilla sur lui-même, les mains sur les oreilles, tentant de leur échapper. Il sentit des larmes se frayer un chemin entre ses cils pour couler le long de ses joues et s'écraser sur le sol. À cet instant, il aurait voulu mourir. Tout plutôt que d'entendre ceux qui lui avaient été si chers le torturer._

«Levi...» _appela une autre voix._

\- _Non, hurla-t-il, laissez-moi, par pitié, laissez-moi..._

«Levi, _insista la voix,_ Levi !» _._

 _Tout à coup, l'atmosphère se réchauffa et les ténèbres autour de l'homme s'éclairèrent d'une douce lumière dorée. Il leva les yeux vers ce qui aurait dû être le ciel, et s'aperçut que la voix semblait provenir de l'éclat._

«Réveille-toi...»

Levi ouvrit les paupières brusquement. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, son corps était couvert de transpiration et sa vision, brouillée. Il avait l'impression que sa poitrine était compressée dans un étau de métal en fusion. Le brun se trouvait dans la chambre d'Eren, dans le même lit où il s'était endormi la veille au soir, après être rentré du feu d'artifice, avoir mangé et s'être changé. Rien n'était différent, à part peut-être les yeux verts et inquiets posés sur lui, ainsi que les bras puissants serrés autour de ses épaules.

\- E... Ren ? Marmonna le plus âgé, la gorge étrangement nouée. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- C'est à toi de me le dire, répondit l'adolescent. Je t'ai entendu hurler depuis le salon et... Quand je suis arrivé, tu pleurais dans ton sommeil, alors je t'ai réveillé. Tu vas bien ?

Le brun porta la main à ses yeux, et constata que des larmes s'en échappaient. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce rêve... Il essuya les traces de pleurs sur ses joues et hocha la tête, bien que la douleur dans son cœur ne l'aie pas quitté. Le jeune homme relâcha son étreinte et écarta du bout des doigts les mèches ébènes collées au front de son aîné par la sueur.

\- Raison numéro onze de vivre, récita le châtain de sa voix douce et vibrante, les bains chauds. Je vais t'en faire couler un, ne bouge pas.

Le cadet se releva du lit où il avait pris place et quitta la chambre, laissant l'autre un moment pour reprendre ses esprits. Celui-ci profita de ces quelques minutes de solitude pour calmer son cœur, et la douleur disparut progressivement. Sa respiration se fut enfin plus régulière, et Eren fut rapidement de retour. L'adolescent lui indiqua d'un signe que la préparation était terminée, et l'invita à aller dans la salle de bain. Le brun le remercia d'un hochement de tête et sortit de ses couvertures.

L'adulte entra dans la pièce remplie de vapeur et commença à se déshabiller. La salle d'eau était très étroite, contenant difficilement la baignoire, le lavabo, le meuble de rangement et le petit miroir. Petit miroir, soit dit en passant, placé trop haut pour que Levi puisse s'y voir correctement. Les murs étaient couverts d'un carrelage vert clair et le sol d'un damier blanc. Les étagères du meuble suspendu en face de la porte étaient remplies de bouteilles à moitié vides, parmi lesquelles le brun dénicha le shampoing qui donnait à la chevelure du châtain leur odeur de miel. Il choisit celui-ci ainsi qu'un gel douche au caramel et les déposa sur le bord de la baignoire déjà remplie. Il se laissa pénétrer doucement dans l'eau jusqu'à la poitrine, et la chaleur apaisa immédiatement ses muscles tendus. L'homme laissa échapper un soupir de contentement et ferma les paupières pour profiter au mieux de la sensation. Soudain, deux coups brefs furent frappés à la porte.

\- Je peux entrer ? Demanda Eren

L'adulte sentit le sang monter à son visage et faire battre son cœur plus vite.

\- O... Oui, balbutia-t-il, troublé.

Le garçon aux yeux verts fit irruption dans la pièce et se posta derrière son aîné, qui était dos à la porte. Celui-ci se replia sur lui-même, bien que l'eau trouble ne laissa rien apercevoir de son corps sculpté au fil des années.

\- L'eau est à la bonne température ? Interrogea le plus jeune.

\- Oui, acquiesça le brun sans se retourner.

\- Je peux te laver le dos ?

Le plus âgé écarquilla imperceptiblement les yeux, surpris, puis hocha lentement la tête. Le châtain s'empara d'un gant de toilette suspendu et du gel douche. Un agréable parfum caramélisé emplit la pièce et Levi changea de position pour que l'eau lui arrive jusqu'aux hanches, révélant ainsi le haut de son corps. Il entendit l'adolescent retenir un hoquet de surprise. Cela n'étonna pas le plus vieux. Si ses bras et jambes étaient miraculeusement exempts de toutes cicatrices, ce n'était pas le cas pour sa poitrine et son dos. Ils étaient tous deux parsemés de marques plus ou moins profondes, plus ou moins longues, héritées au long des années sombres de son passé.

Il put sentir le regard d'Eren lui caresser la peau, et il fut parcouru de frissons quand il effleura ses stigmates du bout des doigts. Le garçon rencontra le regard de son aîné et lui offrit un sourire doux, bien que ses yeux semblaient tristes. Il passa délicatement le gant sur sa peau et fit mousser le produit.

\- Raison numéro douze de vivre, fit le châtain alors que sa voix résonnait dans la pièce, les massages.

Il posa le gant à côté de lui et posa ses grandes mains sur les épaules de Levi, qui sursauta imperceptiblement à ce contact. L'adolescent contracta les doigts en usant du savoir que son père lui avait enseigné, faisant craquer et apaisant le corps entier du brun. Celui-ci retint à plusieurs reprises des soupirs de bien-être, puis le jeune proposa de lui laver les cheveux par la même occasion. L'aîné ne put bien évidemment pas résister aux yeux brillants de son cadet. Il replongea sous l'eau, les yeux fermés et la tête posée sur le bord de la baignoire. Il laissa le châtain enfouir ses mains dans sa chevelure et lui masser le crâne, répandant une sensation de bien-être et une odeur de miel pendant quelques minutes, après quoi un jet d'eau chaude chassa la mousse.

\- Merci, lâcha Levi alors que son hôte s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

Celui-ci lui offrit un grand sourire en réponse. Il acheva de se laver rapidement, s'essuya et enfila les vêtements que le plus jeune avait laissés pour lui. Quand il arriva dans le salon, le petit-déjeuner était déjà prêt. Apparemment, Eren avait décidé de cuisiner un repas anglais, il lui servit donc des toasts grillés, des œufs brouillés et du bacon.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si Mikasa et Armin passent à la maison ? Questionna le garçon, la bouche à moitié pleine. Armin doit récupérer le chaton et Mikasa doit me rendre un bouquin.

\- Non, répondit l'homme aux yeux bleus en mordant dans un toast, c'est chez toi je te rappelle, tu invites qui tu veux.

\- Je sais, mais c'est aussi un peu chez toi maintenant, non ?

Le plus âgé faillit recracher sa bouchée sur la table mais parvint à se retenir au dernier instant.

- _Quoi ?_ Fit-il après avoir avalé.

\- Pendant toute cette semaine, tu peux te considérer ici chez toi. Même après, qui sait, si je gagne mon pari, proposa le jeune avec un clin d'œil.

\- Mais... Commença l'autre, les sourcils froncés et ayant arrêté de manger. Il n'est pas question que je te laisse payer mes repas toute ma vie ! Tu n'as que quinze ans, Eren !

\- Dans ce cas, trouve-toi un travail, argumenta le châtain, un peu vexé, et tu pourras très bien tout te payer tout seul. J'ai des relations, tu sais.

\- Ça n'a pas de sens... Soupira Levi.

\- On verra à la fin du pari ce que tu en penses. En attendant, c'est ici ta maison.

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi, continua l'homme sans en démordre.

\- Oh si, bien assez en tous cas. Tu t'appelles Levi Ackerman, tu aimes le ménage, la pluie, et le thé. Tu es poli même si tu ne parles pas souvent, tu lis beaucoup, tu détestes l'été, et...

\- Je veux dire, coupa l'adulte, tu ne sais rien de mon passé.

\- Non, et ça n'a pas d'importance.

\- Si, rétorqua le plus vieux, ça en a beaucoup même. Je suis dangereux Eren, des centaines de personnes m'en veulent. J'ai... J'ai fait beaucoup de conneries dans le passé.

\- Raconte-moi, alors. Comme ça je saurais à quoi m'attendre.

Levi se figea.

\- Tu vois, fit le garçon avec de la douleur dans les yeux, tu ne veux pas m'en parler. Alors tant que tu ne m'auras pas convaincu que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais, je ferai tout ce que je peux pour t'aider, Levi.

\- Mais, tu n'es qu'un gamin... Plaida le brun.

\- Oui, et comme je ne suis qu'un gamin, je veux que tout le monde soit heureux. Même toi.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, s'emporta l'homme tourmenté, j'ai tué des gens ! Je les ai regardé dans les yeux, et je leur ai arraché la vie. Je ne mérite même pas le quart de ce que tu m'offres !

\- Regarde-toi, Levi, fit le jeune en baissant la voix, ses grands yeux plantés dans les iris bleus de l'autre. Tu as déjà payé le prix de tes erreurs. Cette douleur que tu ressens au point de t'évanouir, ces cauchemars qui te font hurler la nuit... Tout est fini maintenant. Tu as le droit de recommencer une nouvelle vie et...

L'adulte ne savait plus quoi répliquer et ne put qu'attendre la fin de la tirade, impuissant.

\- Tu as le droit d'être heureux, asséna l'adolescent.

Levi baissa la tête, vaincu. Eren poussa un soupir et débarrassa la table : ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus faim. Il revint quelques minutes avec la tasse de thé habituelle de son aîné et s'installa sur le canapé à côté de lui. Le brun se tenait recroquevillé, la tête dans les genoux et les bras autour.

\- Désolé de te bousculer de si bon matin, s'excusa finalement le garçon aux yeux coupables, surtout après ta nuit agitée.

Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, il posa la tasse devant lui, caressa furtivement ses cheveux encore humides et repartit dans la cuisine faire la vaisselle. L'homme leva la tête dès qu'il fut sûr que son cadet ne le verrait plus. Il tendit la main vers la tasse de thé et l'amena à lui pour réchauffer ses mains glacées. Il poussa un soupir las. La châtain avait sûrement raison, il devrait reprendre sa vie en main, se trouver un travail, qui sait, peut-être même se marier et finir vieux et heureux mais... Non, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. Jamais il n'oublierait ce soir d'automne où sa vie avait basculé.

Son cœur se serra tandis que les souvenirs affluaient dans son cerveau. L'adulte haleta, tentant de ne pas laisser la douleur s'emparer de lui, mais rien à faire. Elle le brûlait de l'intérieur. Le transperçait de part en part. Il poussa une plainte douloureuse, lâcha sa tasse et elle se brisa en morceaux sur le parquet. Le thé brun se répandit sur le sol comme une flaque de sang. L'homme aux yeux glacés tenta de ramasser les morceaux mais, la vision trouble et la main tremblante, il ne réussit qu'à se couper le doigt. Pourtant, la blessure ne lui fit rien comparée à celle qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui. Il regarda le sang couler goutte à goutte de sa main pour se mélanger avec la boisson maintenant froide.

\- Levi ! Cria avec effroi le garçon aux yeux verts qui se précipitait vers lui. Levi, tu m'entends ?

Mais c'était trop tard, le brun avait déjà perdu connaissance.

Levi s'éveilla à nouveau aux environs de quinze heures. Il se leva brusquement, faisant irradier une migraine terrible dans son cerveau, puis se recoucha sur le lit où Eren l'avait visiblement réinstallé. Il prit quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, et remarqua un pansement rose sur son index. L'adulte haussa un sourcil et put entendre des éclats de voix provenant du salon. Il écarta ses couvertures, posa ses pieds nus sur le sol frais et risqua prudemment quelques pas. Voyant que le monde autour de lui restait bien en place, il se colla à la porte de la chambre pour analyser le dialogue qui se tenait dans le salon.

\- Mais tu es sûr que ce n'est que ça ? Entendit-il son hôte demander, le ton inquiet. Ça a l'air très douloureux, et il s'est même évanoui plusieurs fois...

\- Je ne peux pas en être certain, fit une voix masculine mais néanmoins plus aiguë que celle du châtain, mais j'ai fait des recherches dès que tu m'en as parlé. D'après des sondages menés dans les hôpitaux, plus de la moitié des personnes qui se rendent aux urgences pour douleurs à la poitrine n'ont aucune maladie cardiaque ou cardio-vasculaire. La plupart du temps, c'est causé par des crises de paniques, de l'anxiété ou un grand stress. Selon les témoignages, c'est très douloureux, au point qu'on a l'impression d'avoir une crise cardiaque. Dans le cas de dépression, c'est parfois accompagné de maux de tête.

\- Oui, mais il faudrait le faire examiner pour être sûr, non ? Continua Eren.

\- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, je ne pense pas qu'il aie de carte vitale. Ni même de carte d'identité tout court d'ailleurs. Et puis aucun de vous deux n'a les moyens de payer un consultation, argumenta l'autre que le brun identifia comme Armin.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant, conseilla une voix féminine. C'est déjà imprudent de le laisser habiter chez toi, fouiller dans ses affaires personnelles n'est pas une bonne idée.

Celle-ci devait sûrement être Mikasa.

\- Tu as peut-être raison... Soupira le garçon aux yeux verts. Je vais quand même aller voir s'il dort toujours.

\- Je suis réveillé.

Les trois amis sursautèrent, voyant l'adulte entrer dans la pièce. Celui-ci put reconnaître, assis de chaque côté d'Eren sur le canapé, les deux adolescents qu'il avait vu sur les photos. À gauche, un jeune homme à l'allure chétive et au visage enfantin encadré de cheveux blonds, posait sur lui un regard bleu profond à la fois un craintif et curieux. À droite, une belle jeune femme aux traits asiatiques et à la peau laiteuse, le visage barré d'une mèche de cheveux ébène. Elle le regardait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, probablement inquiète pour son meilleur ami.

\- Levi ! S'exclama Eren. Tu es déjà debout ? Tu n'as plus mal ? Je t'ai donné des anti-douleurs mais d'après Armin, ça ne marche pas toujours...

L'homme secoua la tête, indiquant qu'il se sentait bien. Ce qui était vrai d'ailleurs, sa poitrine ne le faisait plus souffrir.

\- Bon, annonça le dénommé Armin, je crois qu'on va vous laisser maintenant. Au revoir Levi, prenez bien soin de vous.

Le brun hocha la tête, et vit le blond et le châtain se diriger vers l'entrée. La brune, elle, prit plus son temps et passa près de Levi, au point de le frôler en passant, plus grande d'une bonne dizaine de centimètre.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire souffrir Eren... Murmura-t-elle sans un regard pour lui.

Le plus âgé déglutit difficilement. Quelle femme effrayante... Il avança dans le salon et remarqua un livre épais et poussiéreux posé sur la table basse. Sûrement le bouquin que devait rendre Mikasa. Il s'approcha pour déchiffrer le titre et put lire : _Œuvre intégrale de Friedrich Nietzsche_ *. l'adulte entendit des pas et devina que son hôte se tenait derrière lui.

\- C'est pas ennuyeux à mourir, ce truc ? Lâcha-t-il en désignant l'énorme bouquin sur la table.

\- Non, détrompe-toi, démentit l'adolescent en souriant, c'est passionnant au contraire. Tu devrais le lire un de ces jours. Et puis... Il sent terriblement bon.

Levi haussa un sourcil perplexe et observa le jeune homme prendre le livre, l'ouvrir à une page au hasard, et le humer profondément.

\- Tiens, essaie, conseilla le châtain aux yeux amusés en lui tendant la lourde œuvre.

Très loin d'être convaincu, l'homme posa son regard bleuté sur les pages jaunies, avant de le rapprocher doucement de son nez. Le parfum de la vieille encre qui avait traversé les années et celui de la reliure de cuir l'enivrèrent et, au milieu de tout ça, la fragrance du papier lui donna un profond sentiment de nostalgie.

\- Raison de vivre numéro treize, sourit Eren, l'odeur des vieux livres.

Le plus vieux aurait aimé lui rendre son sourire mais il était incapable, et se contenta donc d'un hochement de tête.

Les deux hommes passèrent l'après-midi à lire, chacun de leur côté du canapé. Le brun entamait la lecture de l' _œuvre intégrale de Friedrich Nietzsche_ qui, à sa grande surprise, était réellement intéressante, pendant que le plus jeune épluchait un recueil de poésie. Soudain, alors que le Soleil déclinait à l'horizon, le châtain s'adressa à son aîné :

\- Raison numéro quatorze de vivre, annonça-t-il, les poèmes**. Ça ne te dérange pas si je t'en lis un ? Il est très beau, et me fait un peu penser à toi...

\- Je t'écoute, accepta l'adulte, interrompant sa lecture.

\- Il s'appelle Invictus, de William Ernest Henley, indiqua le jeune alors que ses yeux oscillants entre le bleu et le vert caressait affectueusement le papier.

Celui-ci s'éclaira la gorge, et commença sa lecture :

 _Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent  
Noires comme un puits où l'on se noie  
Je rends grâce aux dieux, quels qu'ils soient  
Pour mon âme invincible et fière.  
Dans de cruelles circonstances  
Je n'ai ni gémi ni pleuré  
Meurtri par cette existence  
Je suis debout, bien que blessé.  
En ce lieu de colère et de pleurs  
Se profile l'ombre de la Mort  
Je ne sais ce que me réserve le sort  
Mais je suis, et je resterai sans peur.  
Aussi étroit soit le chemin  
Nombreux, les châtiments infâmes  
Je suis le maître de mon destin  
Je suis le capitaine de mon âme. _

Levi était impressionné. Par la beauté du texte, bien sûr, mais aussi par les similitudes avec sa propre situation. Sauf que lui, peut-être, n'avait pas réussi à rester maître de son destin, et avait perdu l'éclat de son âme il y avait bien longtemps, par un certain soir d'automne. Il refusa d'y songer et avoua à Eren qu'il trouvait ce poème très beau, lui arrachant un sourire satisfait. Après ça, le plus jeune s'excusa auprès de son aîné et s'en alla faire le dîner. Comme les autres soirs, leur repas fut mangé en silence.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit, Eren s'installa dans le canapé et Levi se dirigea vers la chambre. Ce dernier se sentait coupable de faire dormir le jeune dans le salon, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de lui qu'ils échangent de place, et n'oserait jamais lui demander de dormir avec lui. Il se changea, et s'engouffra dans les couvertures. Très vite, les minutes défilèrent, puis les heures, pourtant l'homme ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Ou plutôt, il avait peur de s'endormir après son cauchemar de la veille. Il se résigna à patienter en fixant le plafond quand, un peu avant que son réveil n'indique minuit, deux coups très discrets furent frappés à sa porte.

\- Levi ? Chuchota Eren de l'autre côté.

\- Oui ?

\- Je peux entrer deux minutes ?

Intrigué, le plus vieux se glissa hors du lit et ouvrit la porte au garçon châtain. Celui-ci lui sourit et alla s'agenouiller sur le lit pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Il fit signe au plus âgé de le rejoindre.

\- Je me doutais que tu ne dormirais pas, sourit le jeune. Je te présente la raison de vivre numéro quinze...

L'homme aux yeux bleus se plaça devant la fenêtre.

\- Les pluies d'étoile filantes.

Dehors, toutes les lumières de la ville étaient éteintes, et on pouvait apercevoir de nombreuses familles à leur balcon, visages tournés vers le ciel. Levi leva à son tour les yeux et vit le manteau de la nuit strié par des dizaines et des dizaines de comètes qui traversaient l'immensité, éclairaient les cieux l'espace d'un instant avant de disparaître à tout jamais. Au milieu de tout ça, la pleine lune restait maîtresse du ciel, observant avec bienveillance les astres de passage. L'adulte dirigea son regard vers le jeune homme à côté de lui, et qui contemplait le firmament avec un sourire semblant déborder de toute la joie du monde, ses iris reflétant la pluie d'étoiles comme deux grands lacs scintillants. Ce spectacle était presque plus beau aux yeux de Levi, que celui qui se déroulait au-dessus de sa tête. Il reporta néanmoins son regard vers les comètes, et sentit la main du châtain se glisser dans la sienne. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et son cœur cogna un peu plus fort. Une agréable chaleur remonta le long de son bras, jusque dans son cœur et tout le reste de son corps. Soudain, il se sentit très fatigué, et tomba pratiquement dans les bras d'Eren. Celui-ci rigola doucement, et réinstalla son aîné dans ses couvertures, sans pour autant lâcher sa main.

\- Bonne nuit, fais de beaux rêves... Entendit-il chuchoter à son oreille.

Levi sombra dans un sommeil profond et réparateur.

* Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas Eleonora ? XD

** Pour toi aussi, Eleonora :3 Mais je me permets d'insérer mon poème préféré ;)


End file.
